a horrific life
by ridlykirb
Summary: yay
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

bailey,hannah, and ash: (walking)  
bailey: (spins around to face them)ok, heres the plan,we'll go to the house, cheak it out,meet the other roommates, then drop hannah off, k?  
hannah: can't i stay with you guys?  
bailey: i thought you were excited to meet your roommates?  
hannah: but what if they don't like me? D,:  
ash: oh shut up you emo!  
(they arive at the house)  
bailey: ok...here i go... (opens door)  
( they see a tall man in a brown jacket, dark blue pants, dark green shirt and a hocky mask)  
bailey: oh...my...god...SQEEEEEEEE (takeles the man) (huggles him)  
tall dude: ! _  
( a guy in a fedora red and green sweater, brown pants, a glove with knifes at the finger, and a burnt face)  
fedora dude: what? can't handle her? heh...  
tall dude: (shakes bailey off) :( (attacks the fedora guy)  
ash: (watching and eating popcorn)  
hannah: (in shock)  
(sometime later dureing the fight)  
ash: ladies, ladies, your both pretty now shut the hell up.  
tall dude and fedora guy: (stare at ash)  
bailey: ok then...i'm gonna, go see the rest of the house... (walks off)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ with bailey ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ bailey: (looking around)  
(in the shadows she sees a chains, and a man. with a black rode, and pins in his head)  
bailey: (eyes fill with amazement)  
pin dude: hmm?  
bailey: so awe... (she hears a loud scream behinde her)AH! (is knocked out)  
other dude: opps...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ bailey: ugh... (walking up)  
another guy: shes awake bailey: (gets up) (stare) (thinking: this is the life .thats hannibl freaking lector awesome~)  
ash: (runs over) phew...you ok?  
bailey: ya, but something scared the hell out of me ash: thats ghost face's fault...he was trying to see if he could scare you..i guess he did ^^:  
hannah: (still in shock) (being poked)

ash: and hannahs in shock from seeing this...  
bailey: ah...  
ash: and thses guys happen to be our new housemates...  
bailey: orly?  
ash: yarly bailey: no wai ash: ...wai...  
bailey: this is a dream come true (eyes sparkle) (thinking: jason,freddy,pinhead, ghostface, hannibl, and michel)  
(two dolls run by)  
bailey: (thinking: and chucky and tiffeny...this is truely bad ass...)  
ash: bailey?  
bailey: ya?  
ash: look behinde you bailey: (dose)  
ghostface: BOO!  
bailey: AH! ((falls of the couch she was lieing on) _  
ghostface: X3 hannibl: that was quite rude...  
ghostface: oh shut up -_-  
hannah: (Looks scaired beyond belief) ash: ok, ghostface, since you did it get her back on the couch, i'm gonna try and get hannah to snap out of it (walks up to hannah) michel quite pokeing her michel: D: (walks off )  
ash: hannah, relax, everythings fine...  
hannah: (dosent seem to change anything)  
ash: sigh...hannah , theres pizza on the table hannah: (runs to the table)  
ash: works everytime^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ with hannah ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hannah: (look on the table) *sniffle* *sniffle* whars the pizza D:  
ghostface: (walks past hannah) hannah: AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!  
ghostface: (stares at hannah) hannah: ._.  
ghosrface: um...boo? :3 hannah: AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!  
ghostface: lol hannah: (passes out)  
ash: (runs to where its happening) again! really!  
ghostface: i dident mean to this time... ):  
ash: ugh... go keep an eye on bailey and try not to scare her ghostface: fine... (thinking: ya make me do everything!)  
ash: sigh... (trys to pick hannah up and fails) damnit... SOMEONE GET ME A GODDAMN PILLOW AND BLANKET!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ with ghostface ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ghostface: (waiting for something to happen)  
bailey: (Gets up and stares at ghostface)  
ghostface: ...?  
bailey: (throws a pillow at him and walks off)  
ghostface: um...ow...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ with bailey ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ bailey: :3 (walking around looking for ash)  
ash: (watching tv) bailey: ash?  
ash: huh? oh hai bailey bailey: hi ash, whatcha watchen (sits on the couch next to him)  
ash: friday the 13th part 5 bailey: awesome ash: wheres ghostface?  
bailey: threw a pillow at him ash: ah...  
bailey: wheres hannah? ash: she fainted hannibls trying t wake her up bailey: hannibl?  
ash: ya, he seems like the most normal and none insane of us all bailey: ah...  
ash: well, wanna watch the movie with me?  
bailey: sure (So that night they watched it blah blah blah)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ me:ok, so thats the first chapter, i know its crappy, i really just made it cause i was bored^^:  
i will make more don't worry i had fun^^

ghostface: just make the next chapter :(

me; oh shut up

ghostface: NEVAH!

me: do it or i'll put you in a yaoi comic :3

ghostface:...

me: good, now thats all for now! see ya next time 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 the next day bailey: (past out on the couch)  
ash: (on the floor drooling and snoring)

Freddy: (poking at bailey)

bailey: zzzz

Freddy: wake the fuck up bitch!

bailey: zzzz

Freddy: (kicks her)

bailey: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Freddy: bout fucking time.

bailey: THAT FREAKING HURT!

Freddy: it was suppose to!

bailey: (kicks him in the balls)

Freddy: (falls to the floor)

bailey: ^^ bailey: you have fun with that bacon bits I'm gonna see how Hannah's doing (walks to hannah's room)

hannah: (somehow still in shock)

bailey: hey hannah hannah: ...

bailey: I'll order pizza if you quit this

Hannah: p...pizza

bailey: yes...pizza

hannah: yay~ ^-^

bailey: now then, will you meet your other roommates?

hannah: but the scary. D':

bailey: they won't kill you, i promise

hannah: I'll meet them on one condition

bailey: and that is?

hannah: if you invite drake to come here and live with us

bailey: but there's no more rooms

hannah: i know that ... :3

bailey: (facepalm)ok...fine...I'll call him when i find the phone...ok?

hannah: ok^^

bailey: now come on (drags her hand)

(a little while later)

bailey: hey Freddy (kicks him)

Freddy: (still on the floor)

bailey: get up!

Jason: (walks in)

bailey: (turns to face him) sqeee! (huggles Jason)

hannah: (twitch)

Jason: -_-

ghostface: :3

bailey: ok ok (gets up) sorry ^^"

Jason: ...

bailey: good enough, hannah you o... (looks at hannah)

hannah: (looks scared)

bailey: SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!

hannah: sorry...

bailey: ok...ghostface could you do one thing for me

ghostface: what?

bailey: show hannah everyone...try not to scare her..shes easily scaired...

ghostface: gotcha! (grabs hannah and runs off)

bailey: ^^"

Freddy: (getting up) hey kid...

bailey: ya?

Freddy i need you to do one little thing for me...

bailey: and that is?

Freddy: go to that mirror and say candyman 5 times

bailey: this sounds firm-miller...

Freddy: uh..uh just do it ok bitch?

bailey: fine... (thinking: asshole) (walks up to a mirror)

bailey: candyman...candyman...candyman...candyman...candyman...

?: (appears behind her) be my victim...

bailey: (turns around ) (eyes widen) (thinking: sqeeeeeeee!) i'll be your victom anyday 3\

?: (has a hook for one hand and its very bloody)

ash: DUDE! NO!

?: (turns to ash) hmmm?

ash: wait...y...yo...your candyman...no f-ing way...

candyman: that i am...

ash: why am i not surprised you live here too...

candyman: ...

Freddy: (runs to them) WHY AREN'T YOU KILLING THEM! _

candyman: (turns to Freddy) ...you made them do this didn't you?

Freddy: ...maybe...

candeyman: (sigh)

Freddy: :C

Hannibal: (enters) what seems to be the problem?

ash: Freddy, tricked bailey and summoning him (points to candyman)

Hannibal: Fredrick, is this true

Freddy: shes a bitch she deserved it!

Hannibal: Freddy, get out of here please

Freddy: (grumbles and leaves)

Hannibal: sorry candyman, for the trouble

candyman: ...its fine...(leaves)

ash: dose he live here?

Hannibal: yes...he dose...but hes rarely ever here

bailey: hmmm (thinking: if horror movie bad guys are real...dose that mean...:3)

Hannibal: where is that hannah girl? is she ok now?

bailey: shes fine, ghostface is showing her around

Hannibal: good, goodbye for now (walks off)

Freddy: asshole...

bailey; oh shut the hell up (walks off)

(with hannah)

ghostface: (points to walls) that's a wall, that's another wall , and over there is another wall :3

hannah: ...

ghostface: wut? 3:

hannah: um...wheres the phone?

ghostface: you liek phones too C:

hannah: um...ya ghostface: (takes a phone out of his pocket and hands it to hannah ) :3

hannah: can you leave the room

ghostface: okay D: (walks out)

hannah: (dials a number) hello? hi drake...can you get over here...ok...ya there's other housemates...ya kirb and ash are here...ok...see you soon...bye (hangs up)

hannah: (gives phone back to ghostface)

Michael: (pokes hannah)

hannah: (turns around ) ._.

Michael: (waves)

hannah: 0_0

ghostface: hey,hey hannah, that's Mikey (puts his arm around Michael) hes my best buddy^-^

Michael: (takes out knife and stabs ghostface)

ghostface: or maybe not _ (falls down)

Michael: (retrieves knife) (puts it back in his pocket)

hannah: meep O.O

Michael: ...?

hannah: don't stab meh ._.

ash: (pokes hannah on her back)

hannah: AHHHHH! 0;-;0

ash: 1, i always wanted to do that .2, its me hannah

hannah: (hides behind ash)

Michael: ...

hannah: he has a..a..a knife...and he won't say anything! 0;-;0

ash: um...hannah...he's mute

Michael: (thinking: I'm not mute...i just choose not to talk)

hannah: he just killed someone! ._. (points to ghostface)

ghostface: (gets up) oh, I'm fine^^

hannah: AHHH! 0_0

ghostface: ahh!

hannah: AH!

ghostface: ah! why are we screaming! ah!

hannah: (passes out)

ash: again! really! again! _

ghostface: D:

ash: this is freaking dumb (they hear knocking)

ash: i'm gonna get hannah to her room, go get the door (carrying hannah)

ghostface: hey michael, go get the door michael ... (walks up to the door and opens the door) (tilts his head to the side)

?: ( a boy with a Grey shirt,red scarf and blue pants) um...uh...i...i...is there a hannah living here...

michael: (nods)

?: i guess i'm in the right place then...

michael: ...

?: you don't speak...do you?

michael: (shakes his head no)

?: ah...can you lead me to hannah?

michael: (nods) (leads him to a passed out hannah)

ash: (sitting) oh hi drake^^, i didn't know you were coming too

drake: what happened to hannah

ash: she passed out^^;

drake: ah.

ash: I see you meet michael

drake: no a big talker huh?

ash: nope, could you keep an eye on hannah, Hannibal wanted me to tell bailey something

drake: ok, tell bailey i said hi^^

ash: gotcha (runs off)

bailey: ( starring at chucky)

chucky: the fuck, are you staring at?

bailey: your shorten then i thought

chucky: grrr (attempts to tackle her)

bailey: (moves to the side)

chucky: (hits a wall)

bailey: oh lay! X3

ash: um hi...

bailey; hi

ash: having fun?

bailey: yes...

ash: Hannibal wanted me to ask you something

bailey: go on ash: (hands her a paper) he wants to to go to these location and pick up these people (hands her another paper)

bailey: um...ash...1, i don't have a car, 2, even if i had one i can't drive

ash: well...i know someone here who can drive

bailey: but it'd be a long ride, they'd get tired

ash, i know two people who can drive

bailey: then why can't they do it?

ash: could you just go along with it _

bailey: fine...which to people

ash: ghostface and michael

bailey: okay...I'll leave tomorrow

** bailey: thats the end of this chapter...finnaly!**

**ghostface: what took it so long**

**bailey: laziness D:**

**ghostface ah...**

**bailey: that's all for now, I'll try and update soon**!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning

Bailey: (watching TV)

Ash: hey bailey….

Bailey: yes?

Ash: you said you'd leave this morning.

Bailey: ….damn…

Ash: ^^"

Bailey: I'll get Ghostface and Michael and then I'll leave (gets up and

Walks towards ghostface's room) (knocks on the door)

Ghostface: what? (On a bed) (Lying down)

Bailey: I need you and Michael, were gonna leave now.

Ghostface: fine.

Bailey: get Michael and meet me in the kitchen. (Runs off)

Ghostface: (gets up) (goes to Michael's room) open the door! (Banging on the door) …please!

Michael: (comes out looking annoyed)

Ghostface: come on Michael (dragging him)

Michael: (thinking: resist urge to kill Ghostface, resist urge to kill

Ghostface) (they get to the kitchen)

Bailey: you guys ready?

Ghostface: for a 3 day or longer day trip, HELL YA!

Michael: …

Ghostface: he agrees!

Michael: (looks annoyed)

Bailey: let's go then! Wait, whose car are we taking?

Ghostface: (points to Michael)

Bailey: he has a car?

Ghostface: yep

Bailey: okay….

(They exit outside and get on the road)

(A little while on the road later)

Ghostface: (humming music annoyingly)

Bailey: (playing gameboy)

Michael: (driving)

Ghostface: are we there yet?

Michael: (shakes his head no)

(Five seconds later)

Ghostface: are we there yet?

Bailey: Ghostface, it's a 24 hour drive…

Ghostface: D: , I'm bored though!

Bailey: here (hands him the gameboy) play this, I'm gonna take a nap if

Michael gets tired, take over. (Lies down in the back seat)

(Later that night)

Bailey: (waking up) _

Ghostface: (driving)

Michael: (sleeping in the front seat) (hugging his knife like a teddy bear)

Ghostface: (sees a burger king) :3

Bailey: where are we _?

Ghostface: (looks back) oh hi^^" want burger king? :D

Bailey: (gets up) (looks around) (looks at Michael)

Ghostface: he passed out... (Going towards burger king)

Bailey: Ghostface don't think people will find it normal if a known

Killer pulls up at burger king…

Ghostface: damn…your right…you do it

Bailey: I can't drive!

Ghostface: go inside then!

Bailey: fine!

Ghostface: (parks)

Ghostface: get 5 double hamburgers, a large coke' a cola and French fires :3

Bailey: (thinking: geeze) and how do I pay for it?

Ghostface: um… I know! (Grabs something) (Hands it to her)

Bailey: where the hell did you get 150$ at?

Ghostface: (smiles slyly)

Bailey: ah…

Ghostface: you can get something to

Bailey: (exiting the vehicle) (enters burger king, buys everything, and

Goes back to the car) (hands Ghostface the food)

Ghostface:D

Bailey: hope you don't mind removing your mask….

Ghostface: wut?

Bailey: you can't eat with your mask on…

Ghostface: damn...

Bailey: I'll look away... (Thinking: touchy) (Looks away)

(5 minutes later)

Ghostface: done!

Bailey: damn, you ate fast.

Ghostface: (start the car back up) it's a gift really.

Bailey: hand me the map

Ghostface: (dose)

Bailey: (looks) about 10 more hours and were there

Ghostface: damn….

Bailey: well, it's a long ride

Ghostface: I noticed…

(The next morning) (The car is parked) (Ghostface is drooling on the wheel)

(Bailey is starring out the window)

Michael: (gets up) (looks at bailey) (cocks his head to the side)

Bailey: (doesn't notice) (in a daydreamish state)

Michael: ..? (Pokes her)

Bailey: huh? (Turns her head) o...oh hai^^"

Michael: (points to the wheel)

Bailey: he got tired and didn't want to wake you up, so we parked here

Michael: (moves Ghostface to the back seat)

Bailey: we have about 1 more hour and we'll be there… (There surround by

Corn fields) (Author note: corn fields really scare me XD)

(A few moments later) (A large vehicle gets in front of them) (The noise

Wakes Ghostface up)

Ghostface: EAST OF GERMNY, SOUTH OF FRANCE (if you got that reference you rock)

Michael: (looks pissed)

Bailey: (writing the license number) (looks at it) (it reads: BEATNGU) OH SHIT!

Ghostface: WHAT!

Bailey: (points at the license)

Ghostface: I don't see what the pro...OH MY FUCKING GOD IN A SLUMBER BAG IN THE WOODS BEING ATTACKED BY BEES!

Michael: …?

Bailey: …0_0 I…I think I know who were getting 0_0

Ghostface: h…he knows were coming...r…right…

Bailey: not until we give him Th…the note…

Ghostface: and if he won't take it?

Bailey: were freaking screwed….

Michael: (looks confused)

Ghostface: bailey, you're a fangirl, right?

Bailey: ya…

Ghostface: :3

Bailey: no, no, and let me think no! If I start again it's hard to make me stop

Ghostface: it's worth a try damn it!

Michael: (pulls over) (writes a note) note: what the hell are you two talking about?

Bailey: um….you'll probably see (looks were there parked) Ghostface, if I die, tell Freddy to go get hit by a bus

Ghostface: you're not seriously going in there alone are you?

Bailey: ya…

Ghostface: hell no, I'm going in with you, Michael watch the car, were going in :3

Bailey: well…l…let's wait till…t…the car gets here…

Ghostface: good idea….

Michael: (still looks annoyed)

(About 20 minutes later)

(The vehicle from earlier pulls up)

Ghostface: I think I just wet myself._.

Bailey: 0_0

Michael…

?: (exits out of the vehicle)

Ghostface: ladies first…..

Bailey: (gulp) no, no crazy killers first 0_0

Ghostface: let's exit at the same time._.

Bailey: okay.-.

(They both exit)

Ghostface: I'm right here, try the fangirl trick before he notices us

Bailey: if I die, I hope you get a horrible disease (prepares a glomp

Attack) (strikes?)

Ghostface: 0_0

Michael: (gets out of the car) (looks) (thinking: they could of sent me, the immortal one!_)

Bailey: (atemptive huggle)

?: (pins her down)

Bailey: (thinking: I think I'm gonna die now._.)

Michael: (throws his knife at?)

? (Looks over at Michael and ghost face

Ghostface: (points to Michael)

Bailey: (trying to reach her back pocket)

Michael: (thinking: throwing my knife was a bad move)

Ghostface: (hides under the car)

?: (wings spread out)

Ghostface: Of shit, oh shit, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die 0;_;0

?: (fly's of with bailey)

Ghostface; (screams out) BAILEY, DON'T DIE, WE'LL SAVE YOU!

Michael: (looks pissed)

Ghostface: Michael, we gotta save her

Michael: (thinking: AND MY FUCKING KNIFE!)

Ghostface: but were could he go, think, think, were outside his house, where else could he go…unless…aw shit this is a fucking fake house, that smart basted…..

Ghostface: Michael, get in the fucking car, I'm driving (get in the front seat)

Michael: (gets in the passenger's seat)

Ghostface: (driving like a manic)

(30 minutes later)

Ghostface: (stops the car) (very suddenly) (Michael almost fly's out of the car)

Michael: _

Ghostface: (opens the door and slams it)

(A house similar to the one they saw)

Ghostface: (breaks down the door)

Bailey: (sitting happily XD)

Ghostface: huh? D:

Bailey: oh hai^^

Ghostface: I thought you were in trouble 0_0

Bailey: I was, the fangirl thing worked, and I got him the note, and he let me go, so I knew you were gonna come so, I waited here.

Michael: (enters)

Bailey: oh ya, here Michael's knife (throws it at him)

Michael: (catches it) (author note: mad skills XD)

Ghostface; so, your fine

Bailey: yep

Ghostface: you don't need saving?

Bailey: not a bit

Ghostface; damn D:

Bailey: so, should I go get him and say you're here

Ghostface: I...I guess

Bailey: damn, you are one suckish killer, you look scared, your suppose to scare, not the other way around. I'll be right back (walks backwards moving her arms in front of her) (goes out a door)

Ghostface: that's one wired girl 0_0

Michael: (thinking: ya…)

Bailey: (comes back up)

?: (stares at Ghostface)

Ghostface: 0-0

Michael: …

Bailey: ya… we should probly head back now

Ghostface: he's gonna be in the same car?

Bailey: no, he taking his truck

Ghostface: so we basically drove out here for no reason

Bailey: basically, ya

Ghostface: D:

?: (exits)

Michael: (writes a note) note: who….is…that?

Ghostface: the freaking creeper! D:

Michael: (writes another note) note: let's go then

(They get back into the car)

Michael: (driving)

Ghostface: (complaing)

Bailey: (passed out)

(a day later they arrive home)

Bailey: finally! :D

Ghostface: YAY! :D

Bailey: (runs inside)

Ghostface: (follows)

Michael: (also fallows)

Jason: (sitting) 

Ghostface: (thinking: oh no…)

Bailey: HI JASON! (Jumps on him)

Jason: (thinking: I thought I was free too D: )

Freddy: danget the bitch is back

Bailey: (hisses)

Ash: (runs over) hi bailey^^

Bailey: (hugging Jason)

Ash: ^^"

Ash: you guys tired?

Bailey: mm hmm (hugging still)

Jason: _

Ghostface: (pulls bailey off Jason)

Bailey: (falls asleep)

Ash: 0_0"

Ghostface: opps…

**Bailey: that's all for now**

**Ghostface: geeze, you made this one fast 0-0**

**Bailey: after I fished last chapter, I was in the mood to do more**

**Ghostface: ah**

**Bailey: see you guy's next chapter!**


End file.
